Pokémon Heiwa
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: Orange is a new trainer from the region of Sneg; the coldest region in the Pokémon world. He knows little to nothing about the creatures that inhabit the world with him, but he will master them. Follow him as he becomes the greatest trainer on the planet! OC. New region.


**I couldn't help myself. I feel like if I don't write whatever's on my mind, I can't write anything at all.**

** Welcome to Pokemon Heiwa!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"(Cough)! Orange!" A woman shouted.

She was a sickly woman. Wrinkles adorned her young face as she struggled to suck in air threw her yellow teeth. Her hair was greying from its previous black.

Crow's feet adorned the corners of her eyes.

She took in a deep breath of frigid air and released a mist of moisture.

She was in a cold bed, completely on her own, waiting on whomsoever she had just called previously.

"Yes Mom!" A boy burst through the door, holding a bucket of a green liquid.

The boy was young, seeming to be about twelve or thirteen. He was thin and tanned. He resembled a twig. His cheekbones where pushing his skin and dark bags hung under his eyes and his hair was styled in greasy blonde spikes.

His only striking feature where his piercing blue eyes. They gazed at whatever they were focused upon with a ferocity that could be compared to a Tauros.

"Did you (cough) juice Tank?" She asked.

Tank was a Shuckle the family owned to make different kinds of drinks, depending on what berries you were able to give it. They called him Tank because…. He was as close as anyone was going to get to a tank.

"Yes ma'am! Do you want a drink?" Orange asked.

She nodded, attempting to hide the pain she was in. If she spoke, she feared she may come down with a coughing fit that hadn't been seen by the young blonde in quite a while.

Orange placed the bucket down and ran downstairs, going to get the said beverage.

The mother sighed as she looked out the window into the tundra that was outside.

Sneg; the frozen region for Pokémon. The most isolated place on the planet. Its borders had loosened quite a bit since the war, but many of the modern world's techniques and practices had yet to make it to this place; including medicine.

This place was a flocking point for Pokémon. It was cold and mountainous for the dragons and Ice types. Lakes covered the country for the water types and the woods gave everyone else homage. And generally cities where thin and few, so many Pokemon came here for peace.

They lived in a town of about 23 people. Big cities generally didn't have more than 1000 people living in them, which sounds surprising, but was a fact of life in Sneg. They lived in a town called Pogoda. It was a place where you saw Pokemon all of the time, but you generally where only left with Agricultural Pokemon for sustenance. Her neighbors owned a Miltank for milk.

They owned a Shuckle for Juice.

"Got a glass mom!" Orange said, getting upstairs with a big glass.

He placed the glass on the dresser next to his Mom and picked up the big bucket of Juice, pouring his mother a drink. None spilt, which was a testament to his experience in pouring things out of said bucket.

"Thank you dear. Can you check on (Cough) (Cough) (Cough) (Cough)"

"Are you alright Mom?" Orange asked.

She held her hand to her mouth as she attempted to keep her germs out of the air. She nodded swiftly.

"Check on your sister. (Cough)!" He nodded and ran downstairs, bucket in hand.

A small amount of blood fell down her lip.

"Make sure to take care of her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Tank. Let's go find sis." Orange said, picking up a small circular rock. It was oddly colored blue rock with white brimmed holes all over it.

A sound similar to that of someone going "Bloop" came from the inside of said rock and what seemed like yellow tentacles exited the holey stone.

"Bloop!" the sound seemed to be one of excitement, although it was impossible to tell from the Shuckle's face.

Shuckles where interesting creatures. They were Rock/Bug type Pokémon and had a face that read, unaware. They had two beady black eyes on their heads. It almost seemed as if they had no mouths because of the way their anatomy worked. Because of its 'Gooey' body, when it closed its mouth, it would seal up tight.

"Hop on Tank!" Orange said happily.

The Wormish Pokémon's tentacle like limbs wrapped around the young boys Torso and latched onto his back, sticking itself to Orange's back.

"Bloop!" It said.

It was unclear on whether or not Shuckle was excited to leave the house or not. But it knew what to do through repetition.

"Let's go!" Orange shouted, running out the front door in search for his little sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at me I'm Orange!" Came the voice of what seemed to be Orange. But was it Orange?

"Hehe! Do me next!" Came the voice of a young girl.

What seemed like Orange turned pink and began to morph into something else. The purple shape transformed slowly into a smaller shape. It began to solidify into what seemed like a little girl.

"I'm Pink! I like ponies and Ice cream!" The little girl who looked oddly similar to the little girl in front of her. The only difference however, was the facial expression. It seemed to only be a smiley face drawn onto the little girls face to compensate for facial features.

"You look like a robot me!" The little girl said happily.

"I do not!"

"Beep-boop! I'm a robot! Teehee!"

"Pffffff Hahahaha!" the copy of the little girl crunched together into a blob of purple with what seemed to be a smiley face to convey facial emotions. But only simply emotions due to the fact he only had a pair of eyes and a mouth.

"What do you want to do now Alex?" The little girl asked.

" " Was it's very simple response.

"Do you wanna go home and play dress up?"

"-_-"

"Teehee! How about go treasure hunting!" She said more than asked.

There was no arguing with her it seemed, because she grabbed the pink blob and ran off with it in a hurry for adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about you get outta my way AssHat!" Orange yelled.

"Make me DoucheBitch!" Was the clever reply.

Orange stood across a boy around his age. The boy had grey hair and silver piercing eyes. His hair was medium length and cut to only allow one eye to show.

It seemed their conversation wasn't going to go anywhere.

"How about a battle right now?" The now named 'AssHat' challenged.

"Bring it you Ass! Tank let's go!" Orange shouted, prying the rocky insect off of his back and plopping it onto the ground.

"Two can play at that game! Marvin; let's show DoucheBitch who's boss!"

"Hmmmmmmm." A metallic Beldum, hovered into view. Its' one eye was trained on the trainer opposite him.

"Marvin; use takedown!" The Beldum, hovered at impressive speeds toward the Shuckle and crashed into it at full force. It bounced off of the Rock, seeming to do no harm whatsoever. The Beldum seemed dazed, but shook away the pain readying another attack.

"Do it again Marvin! He can't last forever!"

"Hmmmm!" It zoomed toward the Shuckle again, smashing into it. Tank seemed to be unaffected by the attack and continued to look around in confusion.

"Alright Tank! Use tackle!" The Shuckle ignored it's trainer in favor of hardening.

"I mean harden! That's right!"

"Again!" The Beldum seemed to be wearing out from all of the attacking. But it continued onward, fully trusting its' trainers' abilities.

It smashed into Tank, ricocheting off of it, knocking itself out.

"Haha! Take that Ass!" Orange said in a mocking manner.

"You take that back you Douche!" The boy ran at Orange, fist clenched.

"Bring it!" Orange yelled.

The crashed into each other, creating a big pile of limbs onto the cold rocky ground.

The Grey haired boy rolled on top of Orange and a small amount of drool began to fall from his lip.

"No! No! Chill Grey!" The now named Grey, smiled as the spit began to reach his face.

"You win!" Grey smiled, jumping off of Orange, victory evident in his face.

"That will teach you not to mess with a Pokémon master!" Grey shouted superiorly.

"Pokémon master? You don't know the first thing." Orange mocked.

"I do now! I got a Pokémon handbook." Grey said happily.

"No way…"

"Way."

Orange soon got up in excitement.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"I don't know…"

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeee?" Orange asked obnoxiously.

"Well…. Okay."

"Yes!"

Orange began to follow Grey as he picked up his Shuckle, Grey doing the same for his Beldum.

"You did good Beldum. You just wait till you become a Metang."

"Hmmm." It responded.

"How do you know what it's going to evolve into?" Orange asked.

"Duuuuhhhhhhh Pokémon Handbook?" He asked Orange, like he had been stricken with amnesia and Grey was asking questions to jog his now lost memory.

"Shut up." Orange responded.

"Ha…. For someone who supposedly knows how to fight Pokémon, you sure don't know a lot do you?" Grey asked.

Orange lowered his head.

"No…"

"Well I've got a spare one if you want."

"Really?"

"Don't go telling anyone though."

"Don't worry! If anyone ever heard that you were nice to me, both our reputations would be ruined! Hehe…"

"What reputation?" Grey asked, enjoyment leaving his voice.

"What do you mean?" Orange asked, not getting the joke.

"Never mind, come on."

"Kay! Ha!" Grey ran off, with Orange following tail.

Soon they reached Grey's beat up home. It looked like all the other homes in the town, brown and ugly. The windows where taped to keep the glass from falling onto the ground and there was a smoke bellowing out of the chimney.

"Ready to sneak in?" Grey asked.

"Why do I have to sneak in? Your parents know me!"

"I'll tell you when we get inside."

"I'm coming to!" A little voice yelled.

Orange jumped in fright.

"Pink? Where did you come from?"

"Muuuuuu!" She closed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks.

She released the air from her mouth and looked at her older brother.

"I was playing with Alex!"

"_Be quite you guys!_" Grey shushed.

Their lips sealed shut.

"I'm about to show you the coolest thing to have ever been made for Sneg since the Automatic dryer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**How did the first chapter go? Can any of you guess what reference I used to name Marvin the Beldum? And can any of you guess what country I based my region off of? It shouldn't be to hard, If anyone even comes into contact with this story that is!**

** The way this Pokémon world works is very similar to how actual Pokémon work. Only difference is that I might change typing and some mega evolutions are made to be actual evolutions. Third change is that Pokemon don't have a set limit to how many moves they can learn so that's about it. Enjoy! I had to write this so I could get it out of my head so I can work on my other stories!**

**R&R**


End file.
